On Stranger Tides
by chaosdragonslayer
Summary: Boom! The doors slammed open, and a hooded figure walked into the guild. Who is she? And what does she have to do with Zeref and Acnologia? While the guild figures this out, some people may just find love along the way. (OC included)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Mysterious New Member

P.O.V

Boom! A loud noise startled the guild members and they quickly ceased their fighting. A hooded figure was in the doorway. The person walked through the doorway, walked towards the bar, and sat down. There was a mysterious air around the person. Then, the person spoke.

Angel P.O.V

As I walked through the door, everyone stared at me. I started to get a little nervous. I walked towards the bar, heads turned, and everyone's eyes were all on me. I sat down and started to twiddle my fingers.

"Excuse me. I would like to join Fairy Tail." I said nervously.

"Well, sure! Where would you like your stamp?" Mirajane asked me. I already knew everyone's name by heart.

"I would like my stamp here in black." I pointed to my thigh.

"Of course! But I have to ask, what's your name?"

"My name is Angel Heart." I said. I quickly decided not to tell any more about myself. At least, not until I needed to.

"It's nice to meet you! Oh yeah. Welcome to the guild."

"Thanks." After I said that a tiny man approached me. I already knew he was Master Makarov.

"Welcome child, to Fairy Tail. Everyone, let's welcome our knew member, Angel Heart!" The whole guild erupted into cheers, and everyone soon started crowding me and bombarding me with questions. The first to approach me was Lucy.

Lucy P.O.V

I was the first to talk to Angel. She was very mysterious.

"Hi Angel, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you" I said politely.

"Nice to meet you too!" She replied.

"Sooo, Angel, what's your power?"

"That's a secret." She said mysteriously.

"Oi! Angel! Can you take off your cloak?" I heard Natsu shout.

"Nope sorry, not yet." Angel said. I could detect a small hint of regret in her voice. She silently walked out of the guild door, into the night. The next day she took her first request that would take about a week. She soon began to take longer jobs. Then, the date for the grand magic games slowly approached. Meanwhile, while she was out on missions, romance started to form between certain members.

P.O.V

"Guys, I'm going back to my apartment, it's getting late. Bye!" Lucy shouted.

"Bye Lucy! Oh yeah, can you take Natsu home, he's drunk." Mirajane shouted from the bar.

"Sure Mira!" Lucy said. She grabbed Natsu by the scarf and dragged him out the guild door. Happy had already left the guild after Charle rejected his fish.

"They're such a good couple." Mirajane giggled. While Mirajane was fantasizing about Natsu and Lucy and together, Lucy just finished dragging Natsu into her apartment. She tossed him onto her couch and took a quick shower. After she got dressed, she retired to her bed. While lying in her bed, she thought to herself, wow, I don't remember my bed ever being this warm. Wait! I just got in! Natsu!

"Kya! Natsu! What are you doing in my bed?" Lucy screamed.

"Hm? Luce, is that you? You smell good." Natsu murmured while burying his head in her neck.

"Natsu, your drunk. You don't know what your saying." Lucy whispered. But Natsu didn't hear her, for he was already asleep. So Lucy just dealt with it, snuggled into Natsu's warmth, and fell asleep. The next morning, Natsu woke up with Lucy's head in his chest, their legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other. He quickly slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Lucy. Unfortunately, he did wake her up.

"Hm, Natsu. You awake?" Lucy murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes cutely.

"Yeah Luce, I'm awake." Natsu said.

"So, are you feeling okay?" Lucy said now fully awake.

"Yeah, just a killer headache. And why wouldn't I be feeling okay?" Nastu said, tilting his head looking obviously very confused.

"You mean you don't remember? You were drunk."

"Oh, let's go to the guild."

"Okay Natsu, I'll meet you there. I just want to take a quick shower."

"Kay Luce, see you there." Natsu said while climbing out the window. When Lucy was at her apartment taking her shower, Natsu and Mirajane were talking at the guild.

"So Natsu, what do you think about Lucy?" Mira said with a smirk on her face.

"Wh-wh-at d-do y-you mean M-Mira?" Natsu stuttered with a blush on his face.

"Well, I mean what do you think of her? I know you like her." She stated plainly.

"I—I do not like—" Mira shot him a knowing look. "Fine, I give! I do like her. But please don't tell anyone." Natsu pleaded.

"It's okay Natsu. I know that she likes you too." Mirajane slyly said. "You should take her out on a date."

"She does? And your right, I should." Natsu said. At that moment Lucy walked through the door.

"Good morning!" Lucy shouted happily. Natsu approached Lucy shyly.

"U-um, Luce. C-can you g-go out o-on a d-date with m-me?" Natsu stuttered.

"Sure Natsu!" Lucy said happily, with a slight blush on her face.

"Yes!" Natsu muttered and flashed his famous grin at her. The whole guild started cheering. "Pick you up at 10:00." Natsu said to her. The next day, Lucy woke up at 9:00.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get ready!" First Lucy took a quick shower. Then she got dressed. She was wearing a hot pink shirt with a black and white skull on it, a denim skirt that went down to mid-thigh, and an aqua colored mini jacket. She added a light coat of makeup on her face, and called out Cancer to do her hair. He put her hair in a messy bun with some hair loose. The loose hair was slightly curled.

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Lucy shouted. She ran downstairs and put on some silver high heels.

"Wow! You used the front door. I'm surprised that you didn't use the window." Lucy said teasingly.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted.

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to Angel Beats." Natsu said.

"No way! That's the fanciest restaurant in Magnolia." Lucy said, looking pretty surprised.

"Well, I helped someone who worked him, and he said he'd get me a reservation." Natsu said with a "duh" look on his face. They walked over to the restaurant and headed inside.

"Hello, welcome to Angel Beats. Do you have a reservation?"

"Look under Dragneel please."

"Oh yes, please follow me." The man led them over to a seat next to a stage. "So, what would you like?"

"We would like the heavenly salad and the fire eternal please." Lucy said, ordering for both of them.

"We would like to introduce our live band, the Flying Angels!" An announcer said.

"Hi everyone, we have a special request today, from Natsu Dragneel! Mr. Dragneel, please come up here." The lead singer said. Natsu got up from his seat.

"This song is dedicated to my date. Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

You Raise Me Up (Josh Groban)

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;**  
**When troubles come and my heart burdened be;**  
**Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,**  
**Until you come and sit awhile with raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up... To more than I can raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up... To more than I can is no life - no life without its hunger;**  
**Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;**  
**But when you come and I am filled with wonder,**  
**Sometimes, I think I glimpse raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up... To more than I can raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**  
**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**  
**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**  
**You raise me up... To more than I can raise me up... To more than I can be.

"Natsu, you really did all this for me?" Lucy said, she had tears in her eyes.

"Of course I did Luce. I just wanted to say that, I love you. And will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Natsu asked.

"I love you too Natsu. And I would love to become your girlfriend." Lucy said. And he leaned in and gives her a kiss. It was short and sweet. They started to go out on dates pretty often, and soon, the Grand Magic Games started approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Grand Magic Games

Makarov P.O.V

I was observing everyone very carefully. I finally decided who was to participate in the Grand Magic Games. I knew Angel's secret, and already decided a long time ago, that she was to participate. I just hope that when she takes her cloak off and reveals who she really is, that everyone will still accept her.

"Attention everyone, I would like to announce who will be taking part in the Grand Magic Games. It will be, for Team A: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Angel. For Team B: Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mystogan. Now go train! The Grand Magic Games will take part in three months!" I announced to everyone.

Angel P.O.V

"So! Where should we start training guys?!" Natsu said with a cheerful attitude.

"Actually guys, would it be all right if I trained alone. Sorry. It's just that, I don't want to reveal my power to anyone yet."

"That's alright Angel. See you at the games." Erza said.

"Thank guys. Bye!" I shouted waving my hand in the air. Then I walked out the door. I had no idea that people started talking about me as soon as I left.

"Be careful guys. I sense a strong dangerous aura surrounding her. Maybe even stronger than mine." Erza said in a low voice.

"Don't worry Erza, we'll be careful. But for now, let's train!" Gray said.

I suddenly started to sneeze. "I think someone's talking about me." Okay, maybe I did have a small idea.

Time skip

P.O.V

"Next match, Angel vs. Bacchus!" The announcer said.

"I'll try my best guys!" Angel said defiantly. She stepped into the arena and faced Bacchus.

"Well girlie. Let's strike a deal okay? If I win, I get you for a night. If you win, well, then you choose." Bacchus said with a creepy grin.

"Fine by me. But if I win, than you have to rename your guild Quatro Puppy. Deal struck." Angel said with a big smirk on her face.

"Bad call. Your gonna be on your knees begging for mercy." He laughed maliciously.

"No. It's your bad call." Angel said as she took off her cloak. Everyone gasped. She was young, maybe around the age of 10. Her height was four feet 10 inches. With long wavy back hair that went all the way down to her thighs with white streaks in it. She wore a black dress with a black and white dragon in the middle. One of her eyes was aqua, while the other was blood red. "Hello. My name is Angel. I think you know who my brothers are. My real brother is Acnologia, my adoptive one is Zeref. So technically I'm a dragon. To be specific, the angel devil dragon. And it's you who will be on your knees begging for mercy." She shouted for everyone to hear. Everyone gasped again.

"Let's do this." Bacchus said. He suddenly attacked Angel and tried to punch her. She dodged, and suddenly two swords appeared in her hands. She ran at him and tried to slice him. This went on for a while, until Bacchus finally picked up his bottle of beer, just sitting off to the side. The crowd gasped, and Quatro Cerberus cheered as Bacchus chugged down the alcohol. He suddenly started swaying, and when Angel tried to cut him with her swords, he dodged and hit her with his palm magic. Angel went flying to the air, with a pained look on her face. Then, she did something that surprised everyone. She lost the swords, and crossed her arms in an X shape, still in the air. Then she opened her eyes.

"Angel dragons roar!" The attack hit Bacchus straight on, and he was forced on his knees. When Angel landed, she sank to her knees too. Even though she looked worse for wear, she was less injured then Bacchus.

"You know, this was really, wild." Bacchus said before fainting of exhaustion.

"And the last person standing is… Angel of Fairy Tail!" The speaker shouted. The crowd erupted with cheers, that echoed through the stadium. And Angel quickly retired to her room.

Angel P.O.V

Why did I do that? Stupid, stupid!

"Yes sister, why did you do that?" A mysterious voice said.

"Brother dear, why must you do that?" I said to the person behind me.

"Do what?" The person said. I spun around to face the one behind me.

"Acnologia, you know what!" I said with a smile on my face! "Why are you here?"

"Because he's here, and we need to stop him before he get discovered." He sighed. Acnologia was in his human form. He had black hair, black pants, and a black suit with blue markings on it.

"Well, fine, I guess I'll help. But we also have to help Fairy Tail. I know that someone is planning something big, and it has to do with my friend Lucy."

"You mean those puny fairies on that island that I wiped out?"

"Yes, them. And for your information, you didn't wipe them out. Mavis cast the spell Fairy Sphere and saved the island from you dragons roar." I said with a duh look on my face. "Oooh! Look! The next match is starting!" I said excitedly.

"Aaand the next match, is Nastu Dragoneel and Gajeel Redfox vs Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney." The announcer shouted through the speaker.

I ran to the balcony to watch the match. In the end, Natsu and Gajeel won.

"Common Acnologia, let's find our idiot of a brother."

"Yes, let's. You can use your magic."

"Your right! I completely forgot that I can sense the darkness. I'll just try to find the greatest source of darkness!" I stretched out my dragon senses as far as I could, and used my magic.

"There it is! I found it!"

"Great! Soooo, where is he?"

"Common! Follow me! "Mystogan" or Jellal is approaching, and fast!" I said, racing towards the stands. When I got to where he was, there was a man with black hair. A grabbed a hold of his cape and dragged him back to my room. On the way, I ran into a problem.

"Hey Angel! Did you see my match against Sting and Rogue? I bet they are thinking about their defeats right now! Hahaha!" Natsu yelled despite all his injuries.

"Yes yes Natsu, I did, now, I really need to go." I said nervously.

"Great! But, who are those to behind you?" He said, sniffing the air. "They smell kind of funny."Natsu said, starting to get a suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah, who are they Angel?" Another voice said.

"Oh Gray, Erza. Haha." I started to sweat bullets. "Didn't notice you there. Those people behind me are nobody important."

"Angel, tell us who they are." Erza said, with a dark aura surrounding her. I wasn't really scared, but I decided to tell them anyway. Well, not the truth, tell them the sorta truth.

"They're just distant relatives of mine." I said. I was a pretty good liar. "Now, I gotta go, tell Lucy to be careful and to get better soon. Bye!" I ran off, dragging Zeref behind me.

"Zeref, why are you here?" Ancologia said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to watch Natsu, he has indeed gotten stronger. Maybe even strong enough to beat me." He said sadly.

"Brother, don't throw away your life so quickly. I've haven't been part of Fairy Tail for that long, but the member, no, my friends and comrades taught me to live for the ones you love, and the ones that love you." I said with lots of meaning in my voice.

"Wow sis, I never thought that you could ever say such an inspirational thing." Zeref said teasingly. "Fairy Tail must really be something."

"Brother, this is no joke. Sheesh, you are so idiotic." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well you're so melodramatic." Zeref retorted.

"Well, you have to be more careful. Didn't you sense that Jellal was coming?" I said.

"Well, I did. But I was busy watching Natsu Dragoneel." Zeref said, looking a little sheepish.

"Whatever brother, I really don't care. Go ahead and be gay, but—" Zeref interrupted me.

"I am not gay." Zeref growled.

"Once again, whatever. But we have to help Fairy Tail. We all know that once Raventail activates "it", they won't be able to stop it." I said, with a serious tone.

"I think we do know that. And we can assume that next battle will determine what happens next." Ancologia said with a dark tone.

"Well then, what do you say guys." I said, putting both my arms around them. "Let's do what we do best, together." I said with a big grin on my face. I knew what both their answers would be. We all glanced at each other.

"Let's do it!" We all shouted while doing a high five. We put our black cloaks with gold lining on, and headed towards the arena.


End file.
